User blog:DominicYe/Zonda has GOOD HANDLING
'm sort of sick of everyone saying that I'm hacking to be getting this fast times in the Zonda (ATW). Average about 75 secs and all I get is insults. I'd like to give everyone, I mean EVERYONE and quick guide for this car. Zonda's has some admirable acceleration as well as decent top speed and braking. The one question that I'm always being asked is "how do you make the Zonda turn that well". My response: It's called practice and experience. I've always been used to the heavy handling before the drifting physics update. But after the update, this becomes more drivable than EVER. Before, while drifting, if you accelerate, you will pull straight and regain grip. Now, it almost has trouble with oversteer. The trick is the handbrake. This is similar to the $1-2 MIL cars, they all have good top speed (Agera is the best) decent acceleration (Zonda or LaFerrari), very good braking (LaFerrari or P1) and decent handling (they all have good handling just learn to control under/oversteer). The handbrake and good brakes (yes the handbrake which is spacebar is different from pressing S while going forward) will help control your speed. While it is understandable that at higher speeds it hasn't got the best handling but as soon as you drop below 200mph, you will be in for a tight ride. The handbrake is very powerful so if you don't want as much braking power and use it just to make the back end brake loose, then make sure to have some good speed control and understand the car which is the most important thing before downgrading the brakes. One important thing though is I have very little trouble with this because I use Welded Differential. Without welded diffs, you are either godlike (unlike me) or you have a crazy good experience. While using diff, it is very easy to oversteer after using the brakes (especially if you hold a/d) so be sure let the car's handling kick in by itself. Now understand that if you are good enough, you can race faster without welded and let the car grip do the work. I'm still trying to understand and it's not as easy as tapping the handbrake and turning (even though it's meant to be like that but then it pulls straight or starts fishtailing). From my OWN experience, welded will change significantly for different vehicles, for example, the P1/LaFerrari. Without welded, they have heavy~ish handling, but with welded they drift and somewhat have significantly better grip. But by pushing cars like these to the higher RMPs the car's back wheels may suddenly slip loose and seem like it hit a lump. This happens a lot when you hold down steering (a/d). The tires also change the performance of the vehicle. If you buy a new car, when you buy something now, it will show you stats that changes and very accurate changes. The drift tires give you much more steering angle, unlike all the other tires that live up to their name. But drift tires only work well on already decent handling cars and drift tire give it much more turning potential. Anither thing that soem of you may have discovered is that if you use nitrous, it doesn't count as you accelerating which mean you can have powerful nitrous and keep all that handling without sacrificing a lot of speed in a corner. My final opinion for handling is that manual shifting may help. Like with my P1 that I run manual on, it doesn't have lots of traction but while on 4th or 5th gear, I suddenly grip the road yet still have admirable handling. I know this is meant to be a guide for the Zonda, but this is a universal guide for cars that don't turn the best. Hope people can STOP raging at me. >:3 Category:Blog posts Category:Guides